Will you let me?
by motherofyaoi
Summary: Honda finds Jou's stash of nudy mags but their not what he expected... now he can't stop thinking about his best friend! Could it be love? No! It can't... right! Besides... Jou is already dating someone else... Kaiba/Jou Honda/Jou. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I've written Kaiba/Jou fics before where Honda is usually the rival/bad guy and I felt bad because he's not a bad person and can actually be really cute. So I decided to make a little one shot fic with him and Jou instead.

Xxxxxxxx

"You've got to be kidding me…" Honda stared at the magazines of mostly nude, very -male- models. He had looked under his friend's bed in the hope of finding a porn stash to tease him with. Technically, he had succeeded, it just wasn't at all what he expected.

"Shit…" Honda pressed his palm to his forehead, as if that would help him process the new information his friend had kept hidden from him.

"Could you get the door?" Jou called from the other side of the entrance to his bedroom. "My hands are full.."

"O-oh!" Honda choked and hurriedly put the magazines back in their hiding place. "Sure thing!" He scrambled to the door but stopped short. His cheeks felt hot, his ears tingled. This wouldn't do.

Jou couldn't find out that he knew… This was Jou's skeleton in the closet (or in this case, under his bed). Honda had no right to unveil it… The brunette shook his head, took a deep breath and slowly released it, attempting to calm his nerves. Once he felt certain his face longer resembled a boiled lobster ass, he opened the door.

"Took you long enough…" Jou pouted. "These drinks are like ice man, my arm's going numb."

"Sorry." Honda chuckled nervously. "I, uh…" He struggled to come up with a lie. The bombshell, still erupting in his mind, blew fragments into any useful part of his brain rendering them all useless. In the end he said the only thing he could come up with, the most obvious lie of all time.

"You fell…." Jou stared at him skeptically, now sitting on the bed, holding a soda out to his best friend.

"I never claimed to be graceful.." Honda replied, taking his drink.

"Whatever." Jou rolled his eyes, choosing to dismiss the elephant in the room, much to Honda's relief.

"So how far have gotten?" Jou picked up his controller.

"Chapter 12." Honda replied, grateful for the distraction.

"Damn, I have a lot of catching up to do…" Jou watched the flickering lights on the screen. "Did you figure out that one sub story with the kid that wants the porn mag?" Honda choked.

"I-I uh.." He sputtered, face flushing hues of pink. "I couldn't seem to get around all the women…" He answered eventually. "Every time I moved they spotted me.." He scratched his cheek.

"Crap!" The blond groaned. "I hate this guy…" He began mashing buttons.

"He sucks…" Honda agreed and sighed internally. This was not good for his heart…

"Are we still going to that game convention with Yugi next month?" Jou asked not looking away from him game.

"Yeah?" The brunette replied, finally taking a seat on the floor.

"Wanna cosplay?" The smirk that tugged at his lip was impossible to hide.

"Cosplay? As what?" Honda couldn't help but be curious.

"I call Mad Dog." Jou stated, his smirk transforming into a broad grin.

"Then I should be…?" Honda quirked an eyebrow.

"The Dragon, of course." Jou replied.

"Then shouldn't you be Nishiki?" Honda pointed out.

"Um… no? We both played Kiwami…"

"Right… then what about Taiga?" He offered.

"Isn't he like forever imprisoned?" Jou scrunched his nose. "Besides, I thought you liked Kiryu?"

"Well yeah, but him and Majima aren't exactly best friends." He presented his rebuttle.

"I dunno, they get along well enough. Besides it would be so much fun to play them off of each other." The blonde excitedly mashed the buttons of the controller while crushing his friend's argument.

"Where do we get costumes?" Honda inquired.

"Well, I mean, Majima-kun is half naked most of the time." Jou said with a small laugh.

"Is -that- why you like him so much?" Honda laughed as well until he realized his friend had gone silent.

"You saw them didn't you…?" Jou hid his face by looking away and letting his hair fall in front of it.

"It was an acci-! I mean… I didn't mean-! I-I didn't see anything!" His tongue tripped over the foot he had inserted into his mouth.

"Shit." Jou's voice quivered slightly. "No wonder you were acting weird.." He laughed bitterly.

"Jou.. I.." He searched for words but they seemed too empty… it wasn't 'nothing' or 'not important' it was part of his life. He couldn't say that didn't see him differently either. Instead of imaging Jou with a girl on his arm he had to imagine a guy there, or maybe Jou would be the one hanging on some guy's arm.. who knows? Honda certainly didn't!

"It's fine…" Jou sniffled and Honda realized he had been crying. "You don't have to pretend… I'll think of something to tell-"

"I'm really sorry!" Honda bowed, forehead to the floor. Jou winced. "I was looking for something to tease you with." He explained, Jou looked confused. "Gotta say, man, I hit the jackpot." He sat up, glancing under the bed.

"Then why didn't you just have your fun…" Jou glared. "Why drag it out this long?"

"Well… you hadn't told me yet…" Honda blushed and sat next to Jou on the bed.

"What?" He looked surprised.

"You hadn't told me you were…." Honda struggled.

"Gay…?" Jou offered.

"Right… So… I couldn't tease you about…" He reached under the bed and pulled out a magazine of a burly man a tight plaid shirt and jeans, an axe thrown over his shoulder and a Santa cap on his head.

Jou's mortified face lit up, bright red.

"Lumbermen's Christmas Special." Honda read aloud. "I mean seriously?" Honda gave him a look.

"Shut up!" Jou took the glossy book and smacked his friend with it. "They didn't have many options and this was better than 'Santa Daddy Annual'…"

"You mean 'anal'." Honda corrected in a fit of laughter.

"Shut! UP!" Jou smacked him a few times with his pillow then hugged it to his chest, placing the booklet down.

Honda's laughter died down and he took a drink of his soda.

"So… you really don't mind?" Jou asked quietly.

"Why should I mind?" Honda shrugged. "Granted it will take some getting used to and adjusting." He stated, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry…" Jou looked away.

"I'm the one that needs forgiving." Honda sighed. "I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that… and I shouldn't have tried to hide it either." He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Jou watched him carefully. "But you'll have to make it up to me."

"How?" Honda cocked an eyebrow as he raised his head, sensing mischief. Jou grinned, his eyes still red and slightly puffy. Honda sighed deeply.

Xxxxxxx

"Do we really have to do costume changes?" Honda groaned while rolling up the sleeves of his red shirt.

"Oh stop whining, at least yours is easy." Jou called from the bathroom.

"Which one are you doing now?" The brunette asked, straightening his pants.

"Officer Majima!" The (usually) blonde man stepped out of the bathroom holding his arms out in a 'ta-da' fashion.

"Nice." Honda chuckled. "Looks good." He gently tucked a strand of blonde hair under the black wig. Honda was surprised at the number of people that asked them to stop for pictures. He was even more surprised at the poses they requested.

"You knew this would happen didn't you.." Honda whispered into Jou's ear while they posed. Jou had changed once more and now wore his 'Lord of the Night' Majima outfit, a black suit, white button down and bow tie, which Honda's index finger was currently curled around. Jou smirked and quickly moved forward, gently biting Honda's earlobe. The girls around them squealed excitedly and blinded them with camera flashes.

Xxxxx

 _Crap…_ Honda sighed and looked over to his friends, chatting amongst themselves, a few desks away. It had been a week since the convention but he couldn't get it out of his head. The moment he felt Jou's lips against his ear, his heart skipped a beat.

He slumped down on his desk and closed his eyes. Lunch would be over soon… This paper wasn't completed yet… but… his head was already beginning to swim. What was he doing?

Xxxxxx

"Honda?" Came a voice so suddenly that it made the brunette sit straight up in surprise. He panted out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in and looked around.

"Where…?" Honda fell back onto a pillow.

"Your in the nurses office." The yellow, fuzzy, blob next to him stated.

"I know that voice…" He thought his statement was made inwardly but unfortunately his filter was broken.

"I certainly hope so." Jou giggled. "I'm only your best friend."

"Yeah…" He began to drift again. "Best…"

Xxxxx

"Look… I told you I'm not leaving him like this." Jou sounded irritated.

"It'll take more than a fever to kill that idiot…" A cold voice stated. "Besides, he's home now, let his family take care of him."

"But-" Jou was cut off mid protest.

"We made plans." The cold voice, Honda was sure he recognized, almost sounded pleading. Jou sighed.

"Fine…" He obliged. "I'm too tired to fight with you right now…"

"Good Puppy." Honda could hear the sneer in his voice.

"K-?!" He tried to open his eyes but was met with a powerful migraine. Honda groaned, palm pressing on his forehead.

"Are you ok, Honda?" Jou rushed to his side. "What do you need?"

"Head… pounding…" He managed, squinting his eye open just enough to confirm the other person was indeed Seto Kaiba.

"Puppy, lets go." Kaiba demanded.

"If you want to go so badly then go." Jou shouted back. "But I'm staying here!"

"Tch…" Kaiba clenched his fists and slammed the door behind him.

"S-seriously?" Honda winced. "You have t-terrible taste in men…"

"Shut up…" Jou slapped a fresh cold compress on his forehead. "Here, take these." He handed him some pills and a glass.

"You should go catch him." Honda said after swallowing.

"Nah…" Jou looked down. "Its not like he'd do the same for me…" He sighed heavily and put Honda's water on his nightstand.

"When-" The brunette winced as his own voice nearly split his skull in two.

"A few weeks ago.." Jou shrugged. "but we don't get to spend much time together… and we sort of hooked up on a whim…" Honda coughed, his brows knitted together. Jou handed him the water again.

"Then why stay with him?" Honda asked with a raspy voice.

"Sex." The blonde stated simply. His face turned pink then red when his friend choked on his water.

"That's no reason to stay in a relationship!" Honda scolded.

"Yeah well… so far its only type I've been in so maybe that's just how it is for guys… ya know?" He sighed again, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"…."

"Honda?" Jou glanced over and chuckled softly. "You got too worked up." He stated taking the glass out of the limp hand of the sleeping male. "Thanks for worrying…" He whispered as he stood and left the room.

Xxxxx

"Honda? How are you feeling? You sure you should be at school today?" Yugi pestered.

"I'm fine…" Honda rolled his eyes. "I just haven't been sleeping much the last few days…" He shrugged it off.

"Is something bothering you?" Yugi looked up at him.

"No it's fine…" Honda scanned the hallway of the school as they walked down it.

He had a bone to pick with the ice cube…

"Idiot…" A chill ran down Honda's spine.

"Kaiba…" Honda turned around to see him smirking smugly as usual.

"Come with me for a moment." Kaiba lead the way down the hall. Surprised, the other brunette followed him after a moment.

They turned into a storage room where Kaiba rounded on him and slammed his hand against the wall next to Honda's face. Honda glared.

"Is this supposed to intimidate me…?"

"I'm only going to say this once…" The look in his blue eyes -may have- intimidated Honda… a little bit… "Stay away from Puppy." He continued. "He's mine."

"You're the one that needs to say away from Jou. He's not your play thing." Honda growled. There was that smirk again. Kaiba leaned down so his lips were close to Honda's ear, making him cringe.

"That's not what he said last night…" He whispered. Honda grimaced, his stomach sank.

"Kaiba…" Honda hissed.

"Just stay away from what's mine…" The taller teen glared and left the room.

"Damn it…"

Xxxxxxx

"You seen Jou today?" Honda asked Yugi as they ate lunch.

"He said he wasn't feeling well. Maybe be caught your fever?" Yugi cocked his head. "We should stop by and bring him some medicine and snacks." He nodded to himself like someone Honda couldn't see or hear spoke to him.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Honda turned back to his lunch but found himself unable to eat.

Xxxxxxx

"Oh, hey Honda." Jou smiled, his eyes dull and darkened by the circles beneath them.

"You alright?" The brunette asked, letting himself in.

"Tired mostly…" Jou ran a hand through his hair. "Kaiba kept me up most of the night." He yawned.

"That's a mental image I didn't need.." Honda huffed. Jou giggled.

Xxxxx

Honda groaned. He scratched his head in irritation. Which question was he even on? He glared down at his homework. Why couldn't he concentrate?

 _Jou…_ It had been two weeks since Kaiba's warning and he had been monopolizing all of the blonde's time since then.

 _Damn it…_ Honda sighed. _It's not like I want to steal him from Kaiba… right?_ He rolled his eyes as he thought. _As much as I hate that they're together to begin with. I just want to spend time with my buddy…_

Xxxxxx

"Hondaaaaaaaaaa" Jounouchi whined hanging off of his friend.

"What?" The brunette chuckled.

"Feed meeeeee…" He groaned. "I'm starving…."

"You're always starving at the end of the month." Yugi giggled.

"Here." Honda handed him the extra bento he had in his desk.

"You're the best!" Jou hugged Honda and took the lunch. Honda smiled and laughed along with his friends. A familiar chill ran down his spine and he glanced behind him to see Kaiba glaring.

Xxxxx

"No! No!" Jou yelled at the screen as he mashed buttons on his controller. "Ha! Suck bat!" Honda chuckled.

"You haven't leveled up the girls yet." He pointed out.

"Yuck…" Jou's nose scrunched adorably.

"Its not so bad." Honda shrugged.

"For you…" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I usually just end up pissing them off though." Honda pointed out.

"That explains your love life." Jou sniggered.

"Shut up and play before I spoil the ending." Honda smacked the back of Jou's head.

"Hang on." Jou set the controller down and checked his phone.

"Again?" Honda groaned.

"He wants a picture this time.." He sighed.

"Of what?" Honda gave him a look.

"Your brain must be full of garbage with how often it's in the gutter." Jou set up the phone to take a selfie. He scooted close to Honda and they both grinned for the picture. A few minutes after it was sent Jou's phone rang.

"Seriously?" Honda cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll be right back." Jou sighed and went into the hallway to take the call.

Honda couldn't hear very clearly but he heard enough to know that Jou was upset. He had every right to be, after all, 20 messages in the last hour alone was enough to drive anyone mad. He eyed the controller, trying to ignore the raised voice of his friend. But how could he…?

"Sorry…" Jou said when he finally returned. "I-I have to go.." He sighed heavily.

"What?" Honda looked at him surprised.

"Sorry…" Jou gave him an apologetic look then turned his gaze toward the floor. He grabbed his things and started for the door once more.

"Hey." Honda grabbed his forearm, stopping him. "You ok?" He gave Jou a look mixed with pity and concern.

"I'm fine." Jou flashed the smile he gave to Yugi when he didn't want him to worry.

It hurt.

Honda released him and he quietly left. It was a half hour later when Honda powered down his console and got in bed. He checked his phone but had no messages or missed calls.

 _Damn it…_ He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, forcing himself into a fitful night of rest (or lack there of).

Xxxxxx

"You look awful…" Yugi said worriedly.

"Gee thanks.." Honda couldn't even bother to pretend he was ok.

"Are you-" Honda didn't let his shorter friend finish.

"Not really, no…" He snipped.

"Wanna talk about it? Maybe we can help." He offered. To his credit, Honda pondered it for a moment.

"I… I don't know if I can talk about it…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Is this about Jou?" Yugi cocked his head to the side. Honda eyed him skeptically then slowly nodded.

"Sort of… yeah…"

"And the fact that he's dating Kaiba?" Yugi asked innocently before having a hand plastered over his mouth.

"You can't just say things like that out loud!" Honda hissed.

"Why not?" Yugi giggled. "They make out at school all the time." He shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Honda questioned, a little louder than he meant to.

"Sure, where do you think Jou disappears to before school starts everyday."

"I just figured he was sleeping in." Honda paled.

"Nope. They go to some empty room." Yugi explained and put his notebooks in his desk. "It changes from day to day, though." Honda stumbled into his chair.

Today was going to be a long day…

Xxxxxx

Honda poked at his lunch, appetite gone. He had spent all night worrying about his friend and now that he could see him in person, it was apparent his concerns were justified. Jou had come to school in a rumpled uniform, which, wasn't necessarily odd, but kept tugging at his sleeves and refusing to stretch out his arms. He could guess why he would do this… He didn't like it but that didn't mean anything… The brunette pushed his food away and sat back in his chair.

 _How do I approach this? Will he be offended if I ask him straight out if he likes being tied up?_ Honda glared at the container for not answering his questions.

"You gonna eat that?" Jou's fingers curled around Honda's lunch. The brunette grimaced when he spotted the marks on the fair skin of his friend's wrist. He shook his head and excused himself.

Xxxxx

 _Did Kaiba do it to get back at Jou for hanging out with me? Or was it to spite me?_

 _Or … maybe they both like it?_

 _But then Jou would be better at hiding it…_

 _Maybe they just tried it out for the first time?_

 _Jou seems like he's ok… a little embarrassed by it maybe but…_

 _Guess I should I keep my mouth shut…_

The ever growing pit in his stomach twisted and knotted itself. He had these same thoughts every day for a week and each time they made him feel worse and worse.

If Kaiba had intentionally hurt Jou because of him…

The only way he could prove it would either be to confront one of them, or see if it happens again.

Confronting either of them seemed futile… even if Jou had realized it he would never admit that Honda was the reason.

Kaiba would simply dismiss it. Probably smugly demand proof or state that Jou wanted it or something…

Honda groaned into his pillow. Yugi seemed oblivious to the aggression in their relationship. Calling his attention to it would only make him worry and Jou wouldn't like that.

That left making it happen again.

 _What if it did happen again?_

 _Would it be worse next time? Was last time more of a warning?_

 _What if he really hurts Jou?_

"Shit.." Honda buried his head under his pillow. The buzzing from his phone made him poke his face out to check.

 **Hey, sorry we haven't been able to hang out much. Kaiba is just being possessive…**

 _So he knows…_ Honda deadpanned at the screen.

 **Let's get together this weekend. Kaiba has meetings so he shouldn't be able to interrupt us this time.**

 _Why do I feel like I'm the *other woman* here…_ The knots in his stomach tightened. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

Xxxxxx

Honda awoke the next morning to the sound of his mother calling from the door of his bedroom. She politely knocked and announced he had a friend visiting then the door opened.

"Hope you're not doing anything gross." Jou stated loudly, as he entered the room.

"Jou?" Honda asked in a gravely morning voice.

"You're still asleep? It's almost noon!" Jou was surprised to see him still in bed.

"I haven't been sleeping much…" He sat up, rubbing the kink in the back of his neck from sleeping with his head under the pillow.

"Finally caught up to ya huh?" Jou got on the bed and positioned himself behind him the began massaging his neck and shoulders.

"Ngh!" Honda winced.

"There?" Jou focused on the spot.

"A little lower.. ah…!" Honda's mind was still in a fog. Had he invited Jou over last night? Why was he here?

 _Does Kaiba know?_

 _Of course he does! Its Kaiba! He probably has a GPS tracker on Jou!_

Honda sprang up to his feet.

"Wha-?"

"You should leave." Honda sounded nervous and shaky.

"What? Why? We haven't been able to hang out in weeks. Let's play." Jou beamed.

"Sorry… I… I'm busy this weekend." Honda lied. "I have… stuff.. to do…" He wished he was better at lying for times like this.

"Stuff…." Jou glared, obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry." Honda apologized. "Please. Can you just…"

"Yeah." Jou got up quickly. "I'll get out of your hair." He left the room and soon Honda heard the front door close.

"I'm sorry…" He screwed his eyes shut.

Xxxxx

Jou walked with a limp at school the next day.

Xxxxxx

"You're still not talking?" Yugi asked out of concern for his friends.

"Hmph…" Jou huffed and turned his head away.

Honda silently nibbled on his lunch. It had been nearly two weeks since Honda kicked Jou out of his room and the blonde had refused to talk to him since.

 _Maybe it's better this way…_ Honda stood up and walked out of the classroom with his lunch. _At least Kaiba won't hurt him anymore…._

Xxxxx

"Can-" Honda paused, realizing he would need to word this carefully. "Can I ask your advice?"

"You want my advice?" The girl in the hospital bed giggled.

"I would." He gulped.

"I'll do my best." She pumped her fists.

"See.. I have this friend…" He began. "Her boyfriend is crazy possessive and hates when she's around me."

"Do you like her?" She asked out of blue, sounding a bit down.

"What? No. She's just a friend. We play the same games and stuff." He quickly explained.

"Does she like you?"

"What?! No way." He chuckled. "We've been friends for a while now. I doubt she'd ever see me that way." Honda rubbed the back of his neck.

 _Why does that make me feel disappointed?_

"Well if it's just you that her boyfriend doesn't want her around then there has to be a reason, right?" She pointed out.

"You think?"

"Absolutely." She nodded.

"But—no." Honda snapped out of his fantasy he didn't quite realize he was having. "There's no way. So he's just being jealous and controlling." He retorted. "The last time we hung out she was hurt the next day."

"Hurt? How?" She asked, concerned for the girl.

"She…" He blushed and looked away. "Her arms.." It was close enough right? "had red marks on them… And another time she came to school with a limp."

"…." Shizuka's brow furrowed. "You think… her boyfriend hurt her because she was with you?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"That's what I'm afraid of, yeah.."

"What have you done about it so far?" She asked.

"Mostly I've just been avoiding her… Now she won't even talk to me…"

"Maybe it's for the best… until she's away from him anyway." She agreed.

"But I miss her…" Honda's eyes welled with tears. "I miss hanging out and laughing together. I miss telling her about my day. I miss stealing each other's food and cringing at our weird tastes. I want to play with her again. I want to be there when he needs me."

He wasn't sure when it had happened but he had begun sobbing. He hoped he hadn't said anything strange or tipped her off that he was talking about her brother. He blew his nose, wiped his eyes and apologized but when he looked up at her she wore a sweet smile on her face.

"Hiroto." She blushed gently, touching his cheek. "You're in love."

Xxxxxx

 _What?! Love?! Nonononono._ Honda paced around his room.

 _That's impossible! Shizuka's just read-watched—listened to—too many romance drama.. things… yeah that's gotta be it…_

 _There's no way! I mean, it's not like I imagine him beneath me, all panting and…. Naked…._

"DON'T YOU START NOW!" He yelled down at his pants.

"Shit!" He smacked his forehead then covered his face with his hand. He took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A small voice answered.

"What do I do about it?" He asked miserably. Shizuka giggled on the other end.

Xxxxxxx

"Jou…" Honda said into his phone when the ringing stopped but heard silence on the other end.

"….." A sniffle let him know he was there and listening.

"Listen Jou… I'm really sorry… can we…" He swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry. "Can we meet up? We can go to dinner? My treat?" He offered.

"…."

"Jou?" Honda cleared his throat. "Come on, man… I miss you… I want to hang out like we used to…"

"Where?" Jou's voice was like angels singing a choir to Honda.

"Any where! Any where you want!" Honda said excitedly.

"Fine… meet me by the theater at 3." Jou commanded and hung up.

"Yes!" Honda pumped a fist in the air. His eye caught the clock on the nightstand. "Shit it's nearly 3 now!" He bolted out the door.

Xxxx

"Sorry…. Late…." Honda wheezed as he slowed to a halt in front of the blond.

"Its ok… I didn't realize it was almost 3 when I said that…" Jou said sheepishly. "I tried to call you back but…"

"I ran… all the way here…" He gulped down some air into his burning lungs.

"Sorry…" Jou smiled apologetically.

"Haaah!" Honda held his side. "where'd you wanna.. eat?" He winced but stood upright.

"Just a burger joint is fine." He shrugged. "Don't wanna break the bank or nothin'."

"You sure?" His breathing began returning to normal.

"Yeah. I'd feel bad having you take me to an expensive place right after making you run all the way here." Jou rubbed the back of his head.

Xxxxxx

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jou asked once they were seated.

"I just… wanted to apologize for the way I've been lately…" Honda blushed gently. "It wasn't fair to you…" Jou paused for a brief moment and looked down at his burger.

"I'll forgive you this time… but you can't be like every time I'm with a guy.." He said quietly.

"I know." Honda's stomach twisted again. "But…" He bit his lip, unable to say it.

"So…" Jou cleared his throat. "I suppose I should catch you up on the life Jonouchi, Katsuya." He took a bite of his burger and waited until he swallowed to speak. Honda found himself transfixed on his bobbing Adam's apple. So much so that he had to verify what was just said.

"You did what now?" Honda asked incredulously.

"Broke up with Kaiba." Jou shrugged and took another bite.

"When did this happen?" Honda inquired.

"About 2 weeks ago I guess?" Jou thought aloud. "After you told me to get lost I went to Kaiba manor to pester Money Bags. He went off on me about being at your house. Apparently he was tracking my phone, can you believe that? So we had a huge fight and broke up." He stated simply, as if Honda hadn't just experienced the worst, most hellish, 2 weeks of his life for absolutely nothing.

"Then on the way home I slipped in a puddle and landed on my ass pretty hard… walking hurt so much after that!" He explained his reason for limping.

Xxxxxx

"So.. you're really not with Kaiba anymore?" Honda questioned as they walked the streets.

"Nope. Cold turkey." Jou chuckled. "To be honest… I had been meaning to break up with him, I just didn't know how to…"

"Why?"

"He um…" Jou blushed. "lets just say he had a temper and a jealous streak." He forced a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah.. I thought so.." Honda mumbled.

"Hmm?" Jou looked up at him.

"No, nothing…" Honda smiled. "I'm glad you're not with him anymore." He threw an arm over the blonde's shoulder. "Now I get you all to myself."

"This is why you're still single." Jou giggled and elbowed him gently.

"It's fine like this though, isn't it?" Honda asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Jou smiled softly, looking at the ground, his cheeks a rosy pink.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded, trying to convince himself.

Xxxxx

"Mm..?" Honda glanced around his room. When had he fallen asleep?

The first thing he noticed was that he was still wearing the clothes he had been the day before. Next, he noticed all the caffeinated drinks on the floor. This happened because knocked one over while moving his hand from its place hanging over the side of the bed. He yawned and scratched his head then two hands crawled up his chest and pulled him closer to a warm body.

"J-jou?" He questioned, more than a bit startled.

"5 more minutes…" The blonde groaned and buried his head into his back.

 _Don't be cute! That's cheating!_

He rolled over to face the blonde, blushing when he saw his sleeping face. Honda brushed some strands of golden hair out of his friend's face. He stared at Jou's adorable sleeping form for longer than he'd care to admit. Slowly he brought his arm up and placed it gently on Jou's waist, then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep as well.

Xxxxxx

 _Shit! Now I want him even more!_ Honda reprimanded himself after Jou left awkwardly that afternoon.

 _How am I supposed to just stay friends when I can't help but be drawn in?_ He groaned and buried his face onto his pillow. It smelled like Jou.. He inhaled deeply.

"No!" Honda shot up and threw his pillow across the room. He sighed and covered his face with hands.

 _Jou… I'm sorry… I'm such a terrible friend._

Xxxxxx

Honda's will was being tested in the worst possible way….

"Remind me why we have to do this…." Honda did his best to remain calm.

"Sorry…" Jou apologized, his face less than an inch away from the brunette's. "This would have been better with a girl huh?"

"It's not…" Honda blushed. "That's not the problem here.." His eye twitched. "Why the hell am I the princess?!" His fit caused his head to move just slightly, brushing his lips with Jou's. The two blushed furiously. Honda heard the blonde swallow hard and he was sure the other could hear his heart pounding.

"Ok! We're done!" One of the girls announced letting the boys breakaway from one another.

"Jou I-" Honda stared but his friend had already run away and there was no way he could catch him in a dress and heels.

"Why did we have to do this again?" One of the girls asked as they cleaned up.

"The author thought it would be funny…" The one in charge answered simply.

Xxxxxx

"Jou!" Honda called out, spotting him in the hallway after he finished changing.

"Oh hey, I bet that dress was hard to get off huh?" Jou asked as of nothing happened.

"Uh… yeah kinda. I had to have someone undo all the stuff in the back." Honda answered, playing along. Jou gave a small sigh of relief and the two began chatting away while they gathered their things to leave for the day.

Xxxxxx

Honda's fingers glided down soft skin that shivered beneath his touch. He was nervous but the small whimpers and gasps of pleasure egged him on. His own hot, ragged breath brushed against the skin of the other. He leaned down and attacked the collarbone that lay bare for him.

The one underneath him squirmed and gasped. Once he was satisfied with his work he moved lower and attached himself to the nipples that were simply begging for attention. One he nibbled, the other he flicked with his fingers.

"Ho—Honda…" Came the breathy moan of his victim. He glanced up to see Jou's hazel eyes watching him, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Jou…" He moved up and gently kissed his lips. They gave each other meaningful looks before sharing a passionate, but hasty kiss. Their tongues wrestled, their teeth nibbled on each others lips anytime they parted.

"I can't hold out much longer…" Honda ground his hips against Jou.

"Me either." Jou nodded and wrapped his arms around him. "Take me."

Xxxxx

"Hooooondaaaa…." Jou whispered into his ear.

"mmmm…" Came the moaning groan from the brunette.

"Wake up already…" Jou pouted and pushed his back to try to shake him awake but he was laying on his stomach so he only managed a gentle bounce on his bed.

"Jou…" Honda whispered.

"Yeah. Come on man. You said you'd take me to lunch remember?" Jou whined, hungry.

"Ngh!" Honda woke with a start.

"Hey! Finally back from the dead?" Jou giggled.

"J-Jou?!" Honda panted, covered in sweat.

"Come on, I'm starving!" the blonde started going through Honda's drawers and closet, picking out things for him to wear.

"Well come on, get up." Jou insisted in a motherly tone.

"I uh…. C-could you… leave…? For a minute?" Honda's face was red and Jou realized what he meant, his face turned a similar shade.

"Oh yeah, sure thing. I'll be downstairs." He stated and left the room.

"That…. Was close…." Honda sighed loudly and got up out of the sticky mess. "Good thing I don't talk in my sleep…"

Xxxxxx

"Hey Jou?" Honda questioned when the character on the screen stopped moving in the middle of a fight.

"…." The controller slowly slipped out of his hands and landed gently on the floor.

"You fall asleep?" Honda chuckled and took the controller, turning off the console. He picked up Jou and helped him into bed then crawled in himself.

"Sorry… I know this makes me a terrible friend but.. I don't have to hold back when you're sleeping right?" He ran his fingers through blonde hair. "Its stupid, I know. I should just tell you…" He caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"I should tell you I love you… but every time I try I can never seem to get the words out. So I selfishly cuddle with you when you fall asleep over here…" Honda explained quietly.

"I wish I could tell you…" His thumb brushed against Jou's soft bottom lip. "And kiss you…" Honda's lips quivered and before he knew it they were pressed against the blonde's.

"Okay.. that was really bad…" He chuckled. "I better go to sleep before I try to take things further.." Unable to resist, he kissed those soft lips once more before rolling over.

"G'night…" Honda said softly.

"Night…" Jou whispered back and draped his arm over the brunette's side and let his hand rest against his chest, spooning the other.

"Y-you-!" Honda tried to turn but Jou held him firmly there, pressing his face into Honda's shoulder.

"Don't…" Jou whimpered.

"You were awake? For how long?" Honda was beat red and to be honest, a little angry.

"Um… the you're a bad friend part?" He squeaked.

"So from the beginning! Why didn't you say something?! Stop me?!"

"But it was so cute!" Jou nuzzled into his shoulder and neck.

"Shut up! I was pouring my heart out and all you can say is it was cute?" Honda was still trying to roll over or get away, not even he was certain what he wanted to do.

"It was just… the way touched me was so gentle and your words were so kind… I…." He squeezed Honda against him. "I've never been treated like that before.."

"…." Honda took Jou's hand in his own and moved it so he could finally face the blonde. He pinched Jou's chin between his thumb and the side of his index finger. Jou's eyes glistened with misty tears.

"I want to treat you that way." Honda brought their lips together gently and this time they reciprocated. "Will you let me?" He asked when they parted.

Jou nodded with a smile, a tear threatening to fall from his eye. Honda quickly swooped in and kissed it away.

Xxxxxxx

"Hey guys." Honda greeted Anzu and Yugi.

"You guys spent the night together again?" Anzu questioned incredulously. "You'll never get partners at this rate." She stated, half teasing and half out of friendly concern.

"That's ok." Jou shrugged with a smile.

"We don't need anyone else." Honda slipped his hand around Jou's and they intertwined their fingers. Anzu and Yugi stopped and looked at one another.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?" Anzu questioned in disbelief.

"So I wasn't imagining that?" Yugi asked, then adjusted and sprinted toward the new couple. "Hey guys wait up!"

"We want details!" Anzu called, following after them.

Xxxxxxx

A/N: the end. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
